User talk:Supremegogeta
Message's But why? it has not been a month yet. Do we have to go through this again? I know when I have to change it and I even marked my calendar on the days I have to. 19:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey SupremeGogeta! It'sa Me! Nappa'sgoatee! I'm on! Check my page! Nappa'sgoatee 21:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Going now! Question I have to go now but thank you so much for letting me join the Wiki. Hopefully I can make friends this way. By the way, is it possible for me to make a new page about what I would have changed in DBZ? Thanks Nappa'sgoatee 21:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Good point! 02:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow, wait Nappa77 is on this wiki?? Haven't seen him on this wiki yet... 02:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Have you been inviting more people to this wiki? 02:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) On the main page in the Ultra News section someone spelled Spirit Bomb's User name wrong. In the sentance "On April 5, 2011 Sprit Bomb won the contest and is now a Admin!" 05:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) San Francisco Yo supremegogeta, it's me Nappa77. I wanted to let you know tommorow im headed for San Francisco! I'll still be editing on the wiki though, there is WI-FI where Im goin'. Nappa77 23:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Supremegogeta, I have my own wiki and I need to know how to make administratiors (I might've spelled it wrong sorry if I did) s how do you make admins? do you just make them by telling them or what? 01:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Tree Of Might. Hey! you took Ultra kamehameha off of the Gogito page, I thougt you said I could use that tecnique. 22:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) YES... I would say YES in a heartbeat! Nappa77 23:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi SupremeGogeta! Sorry I have not edited much on this Wiki. It's mostly because I either forgot I was on this wiki, or I have no fan fiction I can think of. Sorry! Nappa'sgoatee 20:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It's all cool. Just finished a Art exam. My dream is too become a cartoonist, maybe a manga artist and storywriter, or maybe an author, but a Cartoonist is top. I loved the exam surprisingly! Nappa'sgoatee 21:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) TTYL? What does ttyl mean? Sorry if I sound stupid. Nappa'sgoatee 21:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki I am going to create a wiki dragonball related but I can't think of a name for it, there is already a canon, fanon, and this one. Whta can it be about? I was thinking Dragonball Z Kai, but do you think that people would not like it because you can find the dragonball z kai stuff at dragonball wiki. And if you have an idea, please tell me. 23:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) yes I did, and I will still have plenty of time for this wiki. 01:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo! hey Supremegogeta what's up? Is it hard to run your own wiki? Jimmykiller9 19:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm just wondering, what would it take to become an admin? Jimmykiller9 19:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) HEY! What's going on bro? :) ''' '''Go to my profile and watch some of the videos I put up there! They are really amazing! I also have a DB Kai opening that is really cool! Maybe you haven't seen it! Chao! Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 21:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Thanks. User:TooNBaku Contribution I am having a little trouble "Contributing" have any good tips on contributing? 23:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Tree Of Might. Poll I figured out how to create a poll, can I make one a be in charge of it. 00:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sure. I'll start with something simple. 00:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) My stories I just posted my new story. CHECK IT OUT. SuperSaiyan09 Yes. Like the badge for contributing I want to earn it. Oh, Ok sorry I guess i'm getting confused. thanks hey can you make templets here too-Android1700 02:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm just hanging out with my brother (Nappa77) in San Fran. Nappa77 also has this slideshow in story form. He says he's going to make it 300 pictures long! The captions have the words to the story. You better see it sometime. Ok Bye no offence but looks like theres alot of work to do on this wiki(since theres only 250 pages)Android1700 03:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) was busy but now im back to work on the wiki.-Android1700 05:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) problem I made a page for Dende(that was very detailed) left and came back to find that 75% of it is now gone.was someone shortning or just vandelizing it?-Android1700 05:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello SurpemeGogeta Just checking how you are. Is running your own wiki hard? Nappa'sgoatee 08:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) On the message corner you said that you want all pages protected so that only registered users can edit them right? 17:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) My Slideshow's page is done! Thanks. Thanks for letting me put them here. Hopefully these will get some fans! You're really kind! Nappa'sgoatee 20:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. hey what was the problem exactly.-Android1700 23:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) hmm. oh well. im going to make a signature now that i have a good amount of free time.-Android1700 00:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) whats up?- 00:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) still tring to get my sig right.-" 00:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC)" still trying to get this sig to work.-" 00:42, May 9, 2011 (UTC)" please work now-" 00:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC)" think i finally got it to work. now if i can put pictures on it.-" 01:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC)" HEY hey did you see my new sig and i got the 11000th edit badge- 02:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) check it out look at my sig, I got it linked! 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh i'm tired I had a long day,Nappa77(his real name is Bradley) and I went to the amusement park. 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to sleep. thanks. took awhile. need aliitle help putting a pic or 2 though.- 21:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) um i was talking to balafoon and all of a sudden i havent got a responce in awhile, but the main one of my problems is he needs my password to fix my sig and since its a family computer my mom says no ,so i need to know the process but i havent heard from him. so do you know?- 22:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Nappa77's slideshow is on Dragon ball Wiki NOT this Wiki its on the Dragon Ball Wiki. 01:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) A New Rule I think there should be anther rule, not an administrator one, just a regular one. If you don't know, Jimmykiller changed info on gotek's Super Saiyan 7 page, here is the page now, and here is the page after jimmykiller edited it and changed it. So I think that should be a rule. 18:48, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Formal letter I noticed that the Broly page needs more work I am currently trying to help but i would like you to check over it. also wats up? 02:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) sorry had to go to bed for school. your welcome and eatin dinner glad to get a five day weekend (dont have to take finals) 23:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I just added new pictures on my profile/slideshow! I hope you can check it out! Tell me what you think, I added a really sexy Gogeta one at the end! :P Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 00:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma hey i made a new blog and would like if you looked at it. 20:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. oh man i still got to fix some stuff on the gohan page. 23:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, time to change the weekly poll. Tell me what you want it to be. 23:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) No, it dosn't and sure. 23:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That picture.... That picture Of Majin Piccolo... I didn't take it away or keep it (Well, I DID keep it but, I just changed the caption. You can check it out if you want. 03:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No Prob. It was a pretty cool pic you got. Oh, I have something to ask,On the Ultimate android page or the Frigo page or something like that how do you get the pictures like that? They look cool. I know you didn't create the Frigo page. should I ask Blalafoon how? Ok then,Bye Which ones are inappropriate? i normally don't put inappp. pictures up, and i can't really tell which ones you don't like. Which ones do I have to remove? Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 13:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma The future of our Wiki Why did you delete The future of our Wiki page?-- 15:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Chatago Please come on chatago. 15:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) What is it? May, 15th, 2011, at 7:51 P.M. CST Hey, instead of changing the coding on the main page for the holidays, we change the skin instead, and undo it after the holiday is over. May, 16th, 2011, at 12:23 P.M. CST